Jane Potter, Twin sister to James Potter
by DakForest
Summary: James has a nearly identical twin with interesting abilities as well as a curse. The Curse of the Wolf-Drake. An animal that is half wolf half dragon. Will The Marauders treat her the same as Remus or will something else happen. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Jane Potter, Twin Sister to James Potter  
Part 01 Curse of the Wolf-Drake  
Prologue  
  
Hogwarts has had history of the best students in those houses for century. Now days the most common students per house were: Snaps, Malfoys and Blacks for Slitheran. Diggery for Huflepuff. Patel for Ravenclaw. And Potters, Lupins, Longbottoms for Gryffindor. Each of these names has a History for each is all Purebloods. These are some of the last Purebloods in the Wizarding world. Over 75% of the schools are all Muggle born, or Half bloods.  
But for the last 5 years, Hogwarts has started a History on the four most attractive, funny, famous trouble makers in a whole century. You have James Potter the most attractive guy in Hogwarts, Quiddage Captain and spanking good Chaser and Seeker, he is the entire ring leader in his little group of prankersters call the Marauders. Next you have Sirius Black, the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slitheran, the most wanted man in all of Hogwarts, More then a match for a bludger and second in lead of the Marauders. The third member of the Marauders is Remus Lupin a shy yet smart and cute young man who can melt a girl's heart. He plays Commentary in Quiddage and is the wises of the Marauders. And Finally the last and most borings of the group; Peter Pettigrew. He is only popular because he hangs out with the Marauders nothing more to it.  
These four have a big secret, Remus Lupin is a Werewolf. When James found out about this he confronted Remus and spoke the whole best friend's speech and with Sirius's help learned how to become Anima Gus and taught Peter to become one so that they can help Remus through his transformations. They then came up with nicknames for one another. James is Prongs because he turns into a stag, Sirius is Padfoot because he turns into a dog, Remus is Moony because he is the wolf and Peter is Wormtail because he turns into a rat.  
Not one else other then themselves knows about Remus's condition other then the teachers and Dumbledore.  
  
It has been four years since the Marauders started school at Hogwarts, and will be starting their 5th year there this year. Rumor had reached them that Hogwarts is getting a Transfer student from Durmstrang this year, and rumor has it that the person is a girl. James was told by his parents that his nearly identical twin sister is the transfer student so that he would be prepared for it. Sirius became excided about the whole ordeal and just couldn't wait to see her. They talked about it on the train.  
  
"I wonder if she is a good prankster... Hey Prongs, is she cute?" Sirius kept asking questions like these all morning.  
  
"Padfoot! She is my twin, she will almost exactly like me! Are you saying that I'm not cute?" James scoffed playfully. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Now what made you think that? Dear old Jamie?"  
  
"Nock it off, we'd better get changed, we're should be there in a few minutes." That was Remus who had been reading a book and listening to the conversation. The boys nodded and changed into their school uniform. They had only just finished changing when the door to their compartment opened and a red head poked her head in.  
  
"Evans! How nice to see you!" James spoke up bowing low to her.  
  
Lilly Evans is a Muggle born and a very smart witch. She has long bright red hair and startling green eyes, those same eyes has kept James Potter trapped in for a two years now. Lilly hates James but he has a crush on her. She scowled and shoved James to the side. "Sod off Potter!" From that point on she ignored him and turned her attention to Remus. "We've just arrived, You and I need to get to the Prefect carriage then." With these words she vanished from view, leaving James to sulk over yet another lost attempt to get her attention...


	2. Introducing Jane Potter

Jane Potter, Twin Sister to James Potter  
Part 01 Curse of the Wolf Drake  
Chapter 01 Introducing Jane  
  
The boys had just gotten off of the carriages and headed into the Great Hall, settling down at their respectful table and waiting patiently for the first years to be sorted. The patience didn't last for long even when Professor McGonagall strode in leading the first years to the front of the room. Sirius as usual is the first to complain about how long this takes and most importantly, his stomach problems.  
  
"How long is this going to take? I'm starving here!" Sirius wined rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Your always hungry, Padfoot." James smirked at his best friend.  
  
Sirius made a puppy like pout, "But I'm still a growing boy! I need food!"  
  
Remus just shook his head wondering how in the world did he become friends with a pig like Sirius. Finally with Maris Tyler sorted into Huflepuff, the sorting ended. And Professor McGonagall took up the stool and sorting hat and left the front of the Great hall.  
  
"Finally!" Eager to have his food appear before him, Sirius picked up his fork and knife and gazed at his plate expectantly. But the Albus Dumbledore stood to start the beginning of term speech. Which meant the Sirius will have to wait a little while longer.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! First years please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students, as some of older students know." His eyes found the Marauders who smirked at each other. "I invite all of you to check the list in Mr. Filch's office for any new items that do not belong in this school. And finally before the feast begins, I would like to introduce a transfer student from Durmstrang who will be starting her fifth year here and will stay till the end of her school years. I would like to Introduce Mrs. Jane Maria Potter!"  
  
Out of the side door to the left came a young woman in her midteens about the height of 5.6 with messy black hair, hazel brown eyes, oval brimmed glasses and a lean built body. Everyone in the vicinity gasped at the resemblance between the new comer and James Potter. And only barely heard Dumbledore say that she is James's nearly identical twin sister. Which explained the high resemblance between them. Jane walked out of the shadows, head held high to the middle of the room in front of the teachers table a waited for more instructions.  
  
"Mrs. Jane Potter has already been sorted in my office; she is in Gryffindor..." he broke off at a round of applause from the Gryffindor table. "Yes, yes I expect all of you to make her feel welcome here. Mrs. Jane, if you will take your seat. And finally, tuck in!"  
  
"Hear! Hear!" rang from both James and Sirius and food magically appeared on their plates. Sirius immediately dug right in, acting as though he hasn't eaten all day. Jane chuckled at his behavior while she approached the Gryffindor table, shaking a few hands and nodding at the greetings that she got. She scanned the table and spotted her brother waving for her to come over. She took a seat across from him in between Peter and Remus. James propped his head on his hand and gazed expectantly at his twin. When no answer came to his expectant gaze, he asked.  
  
"So Jane, what made you come to this part of the planet? What made you want to come to Hogwarts hmm?"  
  
Jane didn't answer right away, but realized that her brother wasn't the only one who is interested in her answer. Both Remus and Sirius were also waiting for an answer, even if Sirius had his face stuffed full. "Well... I just needed a change of pace. You know, study something other then Defense Against the Dark Arts... only Durmstrang not only teaches defense, they make you learn the dark arts. And with some other problems... one of them concerning my ability with Martial arts and skill in pranking, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I just needed a change of pace."  
  
"oun've ot skellen kranking?" Sirius tried to say something with his mouth full but only got a few odd syllables out. Remus looked disgusted as he smacked his friend on the forehead. Causing him to loose some food partly sticking out of his mouth. "Swallow your food before speaking, Padfoot!" he snapped irritated.  
  
After a few minutes, Sirius managed to swallow his food, glaring at Remus for making him choke on it before turning his full attention on Jane. "As I said, You've got skill in Pranking?"  
  
Jane smirked evilly, "Why don't you just give me a test to find out. Go ahead, choose a person in this room, and I will give them a make over. With out getting caught might I add."  
  
Sirius looked surprised then smirked in return. "You won't get caught eh? How about... Dumbledore? I will bet 10 galleons if you manage to Prank him without him thinking it was you. What about you guys, want to place a bet?"  
  
James chuckled, "Fine, I'll bet 10 Galleons as well. How about you Moony?"  
  
"2 Galleons." Sirius looked a little disappointed in his friend but turned to Peter who bet 5 Knots.  
  
Sirius turned to Jane smirking most evilly. "Alright Mrs. Potter. We've played out bets and now show us what you've got." Sirius seemed very confident that it can't be done with Dumbledore. But Jane wasn't even sweating at the thought of Pranking the Headmaster.  
  
She pulled out her wand and took careful aim under the table and muttered a few choice words.  
  
BANG  
  
It appeared that Professor McGonagall got some too, both of their robes were suddenly flashing bright neon colors, Dumbledore was given blue cat ears, and his long white hair and beard were transfigured into a Lion's main.  
  
The hall burst into snickers but none laughed harder then James and Sirius. Jane had a bit more control over her mirth with experience. McGonagall was furious. "POTTER! BLACK! DETENTION!"  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped open and he immediately complained, "B-but Professor it wasn't us! It was Jane!" Jane stood up glaring at Sirius, "A likely excuse, Do honestly think that I would prank the Head Master at the beginning or term! I would never! That would be the most Idiotic think in the world!" Both Sirius and James sat there gaping at her. "Innocent until proven guilty, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said even though he was highly amused by all of this. "Now that everyone is full, time to got to bed, chuck chuck."  
  
As everyone left for bed, after they left the Great Hall, Jane held out her hand expectantly to the Marauders. "Pay up."  
  
Once at the Gryffindor Common Room, the password is Angel Wings, Sirius was still shocked and speechless that someone was able to prank Albus and get away from it. When ever Sirius or James pranked him he always knew that they did it. And they always got caught. Jane did some remarkable acting back there, she sounded so very convincing that it was a no wonder she challenged them like that. Sirius then made up his mind and thought that he pays her back for making him loose ten galleons by pranking her the following morning and so went up to the boys dorm to think one over.  
  
James stayed down with Remus and Peter to congratulate Jane on her first success since she got there. "That was just awesome and ingenious!" Peter kept saying over and over again. Jane just shrugged, "Well you can't be a Potter and not prank, right."  
  
"All true!" James chirped.  
  
Jane nodded in agreement then started to turn towards the girls dorm. "I'm going to retire early, you all should too, we've got classes in the morning." Remus and Peter nodded and headed up to their dorm but James stayed. "I've got something that I've got to tell you about first."  
  
Jane paused.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Malfoy and Snape okay. They are really dangerous, if they come to harass you come and find me or Sirius or Remus and we'll help you alright. Promise me that you'll keep clear of those filthy Slitherans."  
  
Jane is silent for a few minutes before she said, "I promise that I'll try. But that is all." Then with out waiting for a reply she headed to the girls dorm, leaving James in the almost empty common room. She'd better stay clear of Malfoy and Snape. Ah well, I trust her. Guess I better go make sure Padfoot hasn't wrecked the room yet. 


End file.
